Chester: "This is a test of our democracy"
The Conservative Unionist's spokesperson on the Union, Darren Chester MP, gave his parties final address on the referendum. Standing in Poliquen, Chester, along with other CCU colleagues such as James Brokenshire, gave an address to loyal remain supporters. "Quite frankly, friends, this vote is to determine whether our shared history has been worth it. Was fighting for freedom, democracy and liberty worth it? Were countless activists giving their lives, worth it? Has anything, in our long and fruitful history been worth it? We, alone, cannot determine that; it will be for our brothers and sisters who will exercise democracy to determine. Yes, you are all like brothers and sisters to me and this amazing Empire. Unity has been the most important asset to keeping tyrants at bay and keeping harmony among the world. In my eyes, in the history of this world, there has been nothing more successful and more beautiful than our united Empire of diversity and freedom. Stay. Leave. You, and your fellow folks, will be the ultimate champion. '' ''Out of this all we will have a definitive result to a test which has been long brewing. This is a test of our democracy. Do the people of our Empire believe in democracy? Remember that democracy is not just a self-entitled word which guides us all the world. No, I'm afraid not. Democracy means tolerance, freedom, the right to be free, the right to choose and that, in its self, entails so much more. Let us not forgot, those are birth rights; but our birth rights are only rights so long as we protect them. Every fight in history has had some form of gaining rights, gaining freedom or freedom from persecution. Those rights are never a generation away from being taken, suppressed and silenced. In the very same way, democracy is never a arms length away from being crushed and oppressed. Just look around the world to see just that. Remaining part of our union means undoubted solidarity and renewal of those rights and most importantly, it keeps democracy alive in the face of adversity. Leaving, further drifting, results in your birth rights being put in jeopardy at the hands of selfish, cruel and dashed politicians who care far more for their benefactors than they care for you and I. The risk is up to you. The Conservative Unionists believe in the union and what we can achieve together. This campaign we have been taking a positive message to the door steps. We understand speeches do not appeal to the ordinary man who simply wants nothing more than a better life. Our whole campaign has been based on the right to be free and your right to freely choose. Unlike others, we have no belittled anyone. There is not economic argument, at least from us. It's not about being patriotic or nationalist. You don't have to be either to vote. Simply, you vote on the basis that you want a better life and you wish to live and easy, quiet life without fuss or constant bad news. Life is hard. No matter where you are in the world, not everything can be marry darry all the time. But it is the strength you, and your fellow countrymen show, in hard times that result in a better life. Giving up and blaming the Empire on the troubles you and I face will not solve anything. It is only through unity we can solve our common problems. '' ''Which path will you choose? Democracy is a precious, precious thing and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell want to protect it with all I have. If not for myself and my grandchild, then for my forefathers who fought and died for it." Category:The Imperial Constitution